


and he

by victoriousscarf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriousscarf/pseuds/victoriousscarf
Summary: 101 Word drabble in which England muses on how he hates America... or so he tries to tell himself.





	and he

England spent a lot of time trying to tell himself he absolutely, unequivocally, utterly hated his former colony’s guts. He loathed the very sight of him, because the stupid brat had left _him._ America had not just left him, but left him kneeling in the mud sobbing.

He was the fucking British Empire and that upstart colony had brought him to his knees and made him cry.

He hated him.

Except that America looked so _happy_ at the moment. He was standing and dancing to some utterly ridiculous song in the stupidest shirt that was ever created and…

England loved him


End file.
